Pack Mentality
by Skysong290
Summary: Alex, a timid wolf demon with insecurities and a dark past, Noiz the gorgeous and confident wolf demon with everything, when these two meet, will their love last? OCxNoiz Warning contains lemon and yaoi, if you don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I'm a stripper, that's my profession anyways. It pays well enough, enough to get me through college. I want to be a veterinarian, I'm half way through school, I have my bachelor's degree but in order to become a full vet I need my master's degree. I sigh to myself, that wasn't really my problem right now, my problem right now was that I was really lonely. Because of my profession nobody wanted to be with me for more than a one night stand. It was kind of getting depressing.

I get out of bed and get dressed in a long sleeve fishnet shirt, leather shorts, thigh high boots, a spiked choker, and fingerless black elbow length gloves. I go to the bathroom to wash my face and look in the mirror, I had unusual rainbow eyes, long black hair with rainbow highlights, pale skin, a thin yet muscular build and I was about 5'9. I had quite a few tattoos and piercings. All in all I was a pretty attractive guy, so I didn't see why people avoided me like the plague just because of me being a stripper.

I shrug at myself in the mirror and leave for work, wearing a leather jacket over my fishnet shirt. Tonight was auction night at the club which meant that people would be bidding to go on a date with me and the other dancers. Even though I knew that people would bid, it would only be for a one night stand like it always was. I sigh again as I walk through the back entrance of the club.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Hey Alex! What song are you going to be dancing to tonight?" Asked my coworker Kaiza. I smile at him and say. "You'll just have to wait and see now won't you?" He pouts at me. "But you're the last act of the night, and I won't be able to talk to you about your song choice afterwards because of the date auction tonight." I chuckle. "Then you'll have to just wait until tomorrow to talk to me then." Kaiza sighs with a grin. "You're no fun, but oh well." Kaiza is called up on stage and he waves at me before going out there, dancing to monster by skillet.

I take off my leather jacket, sitting in the dancers section of the club. I watch the people walking in and out. The host repeating. "Welcome, to nightmares pleasure, please take a seat and a server will be right with you." It was very repetitive, the same people came in every night, or once a week, and the new faces were all tourists. Then, he walked in… it was a man with strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. He had a lot of ear piercings, a couple eyebrow piercings over his right eye, a septum piercing, and snake bites. He was absolutely gorgeous. My breath catches in my throat when he glances over at me and smiles. I look away quickly, blushing like a mad man.

I could hear him chuckle from over the noisy room, the sound was a deep rumble that was oddly comforting, like silk along my skin. I shivered slightly when the manager looked over at me. "Alex, your up!" I walked over to the dj and handed him a homemade cd. "Track 3 please." I smirk and walk on stage, avoiding looking at the back table in the corner where the green eyed man was sitting. Adam Lamberts For Your Entertainment started playing in from the speakers and I saw Kaiza's eyes widen with surprise then he grins.

My hips rock to the beat, my body starting to move sensually. The crowd held their breath as I started to peel off my shirt. When it was off, the crowd started cheering and tossing money onto the stage, I did a few sexy moves on the pole then went back to the center of the stage. I glanced at the back table where the green eyed man was sitting, his eyes met mine and he smiled gorgeously, I blushed and played innocent as I started pulling off my shorts, wiggling my hips.

Finally I was standing on the stage in just my g-string and my boots. I accepted a 20 dollar bill from someone and let them bite my neck, their jaw locking on my throat, sucking until they left a bright red mark on my neck that would bruise later. The man in the back clenched his fists and whispered. "Why do you let them do that… you're so much better than that… I know you can hear me wolf boy…" I hid my shock, how had he known what I was? I could figure out this mystery later.

By now the song had ended. I bowed and grabbed the money and clothes off the stage and went back to the dancers section of the club. Accepting a blackberry cosmo from the bartender with a smile as I pulled my clothes back on.

The manager of the club, Draven went on stage and spoke into a microphone. "Now, the time you've all been waiting for, which lucky gentlemen would like to take Kaiza home for the night?" Money was instantly raised in the air for Kaiza, people started bidding and eventually someone won at $3,250. That was a personal best for Kaiza so I clapped him on the back and he grinned at me. "Good luck with the lucky guy you end up with tonight." He says and saunters over to a man with long black hair and tattoos.

Next it was my turn. Draven spoke again. "Who wants to take our lovely young Alex home for the night?" The bidding started and ended with one bid from the guy in the back. "$10,000." My eyes widened and Kaiza, who hadn't left yet turns around and stares between the man and me. He looks at me and mouths. –Who is that?- I shrugged, to shocked to do anything else.

I stood up a little shakily and walked over to the man. He smiles at me and grabs my hand gently, whispering. "We'll have time to talk over dinner." I just nodded, now that I was close to him I could smell wolf coming off of him. My eyes widened for what seemed like the 50th time tonight, if I was right then he was the only other wolf demon I had met besides my father. He pays Draven the money and Draven gives me my cut of the money before we leave.

During the car ride to his house I remain silent except for one question. "What's your name?" He smirks and answers in a voice that had a slight German accent. "Noiz." I nod and blush as he grabs my hand with one of his own. The bite mark from earlier was now a dark purple, but I ignored the dull throbbing pain. We finally pulled up to his house I gaped.

His house was absolutely huge, it was three stories tall and as wide as two full sized houses. "You live here all by yourself?" Asks, completely shocked. He nods. "I own a tattoo/piercing shop franchise. It rakes in quite a bit of money, and I'm going to need a big house for when I get a pack together." I tilt my head surprised. "Is that why you bid so high? You want me to be a part of your pack?" Noiz smiles. "That's part of it… come, we'll speak more inside over dinner."

I followed him inside and took off my boots by the front door. He led me to the dining area that was connected to the kitchen. "Do you mind if I just make something quick and simple?" He asks and I sigh. "As a matter of fact I do, you just spent $10,000 to get me to your house, I think I'll be the one cooking." I start to rummage through his fridge and freezer and cupboards. He looked surprised that I had offered to cook. In the end I made steak with mashed potatoes, gravy, and corn on the cob.

Noiz smiles as I set the food on the table. "What a pleasant surprise." I look at him defensively. "I live on my own, just because I'm a male stripper doesn't mean I can't cook." "I never said you couldn't, I was just surprised that you cooked for me, because of all the questions and suspicion you must be experiencing right about now." He said smoothly and sat down at the table. I sit across from him and start to eat. He takes a bite and chews it thoughtfully, as if wondering where to start. "I wanted to find other wolf demons like me… it isn't really that uncommon, most wolf demons have that instinct to be in a pack." He pauses to take another bite. "At first you were right, I just wanted you in my pack, to be one of the betas, but now… I know that we're meant to be…" I look at him quizzically. "How could you know that, the only wolves who are sure that their love will work out is the ones with soul mates. And they have the same birthmark in the same place…" My eyes widen. "Unless you have the rosewing birthmark as well…"

Noiz smirks and lifts up his shirt just enough to show me his right hip, sure enough there was a tan birthmark of a rose with wings coming out of it. I feel a rush of emotion towards him, all of a sudden I was a little scare, yet happy at the same time, I felt elated, yet hesitant. It was said that when two soul mates kissed for the first time, their souls would be forever linked, all their thoughts, their feelings, would be shared between them. Like a mind link that was so strong it could cross over 100 miles without being broken.

I blush and stare at my plate, my soul mate was nothing like me, he was successful, smart, drop dead gorgeous, and confident. Whereas I was a stripper, still in college, mediocre beauty, and not confident in myself at all. He grabs my hand from across the table. "I know what you're thinking, that you're not good enough, that you feel ashamed of your profession and life style… I feel the same…" I gape at him. "You!? Feel the same as me? How is that possible? Compared to you I'm just a potato, plain and ordinary."

Noiz's eyes are filled with laughter but his voice is serious. "You are beautiful Alex, you are special, you are talented. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Ever." I blush again and kiss his cheek. "You're too kind to me…" I look away, but he gets up, moves to kneel by my side, and gently turns my chin towards him so I'm looking him in the eyes. "There's no other way to explain how I feel other than this." He says and leans in, kissing me softly. I turn bright red as I feel his soul merge with mine, his thoughts coming into my head, about how much he cares about me, doesn't want to see me hurt, how he doesn't want me to be in my profession because he wants me all to himself.

My thoughts also go into his head, my insecurities, my hopes of becoming a vet, how my job was really helping pay for my schooling. And then he has a thought, that he could pay for part of my schooling if I found a different job and then when I become a vet then I could pay him back because he already knew that I wouldn't accept charity, even from someone I loved.

Wait! Did I just really think about love? Did I really love Noiz already? A loud voice in the back of my head screamed YES! And Noiz pulls away with a smile. –Should we take this upstairs?- He asks me inside my head. –Yes please…- I blush and nod, responding in the same way.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We go upstairs to Noiz's room and he sits on the bed. I sit in his lap and kiss him gently. He kisses back and starts rubbing up my back and arms. I shiver, his soft hands warm against me. I feel a warmth coil in my stomach and I blush as I start getting an erection. I had never gotten an erection just from a soft kiss before… He pulls away and smiles. "Really?" I could feel his hard on against me and I blush and nod. "Y-yeah this is d-different somehow." He smiles, thinking that I was cute when I stuttered. I blush deeper and kiss him again, a little harder and he nips my lip. I moan softly and open up my mouth for him, he slides his warm, pierced tongue into my mouth and caresses my own pierced tongue. Noiz groans from the blackberry taste of my mouth. I grind against his growing erection and moan as he grinds back up against me.

I pull away from his mouth and get up from his lap, slipping off his pants and boxers, I get on my knees in front of him, his dick was pierced and big, but I just grabbed the shaft gently and started stroking it as I licked slowly across the slit. Noiz gasps and bucks up against my tongue. "Sh-shit… Alex~!" I smile cutely and peek up at him adorably as I take the head into my mouth and suckle on it. He growls and puts a hand in my hair, tugging on it slightly. I hum happily at his reaction, sending vibrations down his shaft, causing him to arch his back.

I slowly sink down his shaft, getting about half way down before sucking and sliding back up. Noiz moans and starts to thrust into my mouth gently. Each time I sunk down I took in more and more of his cock until I was deep throating the whole 7 ½ inches. Noiz started to pant heavily and was rubbing my shoulders. I moaned pleasantly around him and his back arched again from the vibrations and he started to shake as he came with a soft howl.

I pulled away, swallowing most of the cum, but a little dribbled down my chin as I panted and looked up at Noiz. He blushes as he looks down at me, instantly getting hard again. "God Alex, you're so beautiful…" I blush as he licks the cum from my chin and then pulls me up to him, pulling off my clothes and his shirt.

He lays me down on the bed gently and kisses me as he strokes my dick lightly. I moan and kiss him back, wrestling his tongue with my own. He stops stroking my dick and looks at me. "Do you need any prepping?" I shake my head with a small smile. "No, I'll be alright…" He nods and pushes into me, his dick piercings rubbing against my prostate. I gasp and my back arches. "Ooooh~!" He kisses me, swallowing my moans as he starts to thrust in and out of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

I start to move my hips with his thrusts, pulling him in deeper. He moans at the tight heat of my ass and picks up speed, thrusting harder. I growl and bite his neck hard enough to draw a little bit of blood. He groans as I lap up the blood, the metallic taste mixing with the salty sweetness of the cum. He starts thrusting even harder and hits my prostate over and over. I cry out in pleasure, my pleasure mixing with his as the bed starts to rock with our movements.

I flip us over, gaining more and more confidence, I start to ride Noiz, sliding down on him as he thrusts up, hitting the end of me causing a bulge in my stomach. I moan with Noiz as we near our climax together. With a few final thrusts we both howl loudly and cum, me on his stomach and chest and him deep inside me. I blush and pant heavily as I slide off of Noiz, cum leaking out of my ass.

Noiz pulls me down to him, kissing me tenderly, showing me all of his love for me in the sweetest of ways. I kiss back and smile at him. He looks at me and thinks just one word. –Wow...- He smiles at me and leads me to the bathroom connected to his bedroom and we get in the shower cleaning each other.

Noiz washes my hair, scrubbing my scalp and I smile at the relaxed feeling spreading through my body. I turn around and wash his hair as well. When we're done we get out and dry off, not bothering to put any clothes on we crawl back into the bed after changing the bedding and cuddle for a while. "I love you Alex…" Noiz says kissing my forehead, his arms wrapped around me. I smile and nuzzle him. "I love you to Noiz." He smiles as we fall asleep together.


End file.
